Agianst the world
by LostInTehShadows
Summary: What would happen if Shadow as human  was sent back to the futile era and fell in love with sango? Also need Oc charecters so send em in please. R


** Against The World**

**Athours Notes: I was thinking the other day, what if Shadow got sent too the fudial era and fell in love with Songo? well I guess I can say it. First ever ShadowxSongo. Enjoy**

"No, no, no, no. I said no, damnit!" Shadow was standing right infront of Sonic's private jet, arms crossed, and refusing to move. "There is no way in hell I'm getting on that thing, with _you_ flying it! I do not wish to die."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I'm not flying it, they took my flying license, remember? No, Knuckles is flying it."

"Oh that makes me feel loads better! Why doesn't anyone ever have a Zanex when it's needed!" Shadow protested, as Sonic and Knuckles shoved him into the jet. "I don't want to do this! Why do I need to go to Japan anyway? I don't speak Japnesee, there going to shoot me! I might offend someone! Do they speak english there? What if they ask about my past? Do I tell them I was a hedgehog, that killed people for a living? They'll kick me out! Or look at me like Im crazy for thinking I was once a hedgehog! Which I was one, a sexy one at that! But I'm a sexy ass human now. Sonic! Don't make me go! Please!"

Sonic and Kunckles stood there, staring at Shadow with their mouths open. They had just finished strapping him into the seat, but now they weren't sure if the restaraints would hold.

"Knuckles go get him that special gift. Shadow calm your ass down. Your going to Japan to visit Kagome with us, now get over it!" Sonic snapped. Knuckles shortly returned with a small bottle.

"W-whats that?" Shadow asked eyeing the bottle, suspiciously. "Your going to drug me! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you two! Your going to get me all loopy then crash the plane! We were never going to Japan! You just wanted to kill me! I hate you! Let me off of this death trap!" Shadow was thrashing in the seat, and Kunckles was backing away slowly.

"Knuckles get behind him and tilt his head back! I'll pour the the Jack down his throat! Then you go fly us to Japan, like the awesome pilot you are." Sonic said opening the bottle.

"I have an objection." Shadow said calmly.

"Yes?"

"I don't wanna go." Shadow replied.

"Thats it!" Sonic put the bottle to his lips and poured every single last drop into his mouth. Shadow had no choice but to swallow. Knuckles took off to the cock pit, and started the plane up. Pretty soon they were in the air.

"Hey, we're flying" Shadow slurred about 20 minutes later. "Let me up. I wanna- I wanna- I wanna go outside."

"No. You'll die if you do that." Sonic was watching Shadow closely.

"Well can we atleast open a window, I want some fresh air. You STANK!" Shadow through his head towards Sonic. "Now un-tie me, peasant!"

Sonic couldn't help but laugh. "If I do that, are you going to behave?"

"Maybeeeeee" Shadow slurred. Sonic rolled his eyes and untied him. Shadow got up and looked out the window.

"Dude! We're high!"

Sonic looked at his back pocket. "Shadow what's this?"

He asked grabbing the little baggie.

Shadow turned around and smiled. "That's for emergencies, but it's not mine. I don't no where that came from, I swear officer."

"Shadow." Sonic said.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I-I-I think it's yours. I think you put it in my pocket while I wasn't looking, to frame me! And now that I've figured out your little plan your going to kill me, and Knuckles, cuz, cuz he's a witness. But then you wouldn't be able to live with yourself," Shadow hicupped, but then started again, "So your going to take the whole plane down, even with Kagome here. She's in the back. I just know it!"

"Shadow sit down. Your scaring me man." Sonic pleaded but Shadow ran to the door of the cock pit and started banging on it!

"KNUCKLES LET ME IN! Knuckles!" Shadow yelled as the door opened. He almost tackled Knuckles as he ran inside.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow hiccupped a couple times, but then tried speaking. "I...I...Sonic's crazy. He's gonna kills us, close the door, before he comes in here. I think he's sucicidal. He's gonna take this whole damn plane down!"

"Shadow, shadow, shadow. Your drunk."

"Your sexy! Lets go in the bathroom, baby. So I can throw up, cuz, cuz I just said you were sexy. Which you are, but I don't, I don't, swing that ball bat. I like boobies, bahama mamas. Your boobies are flat. What happened? You used to have perfect lovely lady lumps."

Knuckles was freaking out, because Shadow was leaning in for a kiss. "Shadow what are you doing? Back the fuck off you freak!"

Shadow jerked back. "Oh, oh, oh, my bad. I thought you were a chick. There's one on board you know. I must go find her, and pollinate her, if you know what I mean." Shadow then got up, and stumbled out of the door. "Oh girly! Where are you? I want you! Here girly, girly! Woah-"

Sonic watched as Shadow fell to the ground laughing. He didn't see any sense in helping him up, they'd be in Japan soon, so he was just going to leave him there.

"Dude! He just came on to me." Knuckles said.

"He's drunk, plus you kinda do look like a girl." Sonic sat down infront of the T.V.

"Up you go Shadow." Kunckles picked him up and sat him next to Sonic. Where they all sat watching some magic show. No one spoke for about 10 minutes, when all of the sudden Shadows voice spoke up.

"The elephant disappeared. It just fuckin disappeared!"

"We can see that Shadow." Knuckles laughed.

"What the fuck? Where'd it go? And why is that lady whipping a tiger? Does that make her randy? That things gonna eat her, or rip off her arm, or something-Oh there's the elephant!"

"Maybe we should watch something else?" Sonic suggested.

"Lets watch cartoons!" Shadow exclaimed turning it to Boomerang, where the "Smurfs" was playing. "Oh goody, little Sonics. You man-whore! Why do you have so many kids? Don't you pay child support?"

"Yes Shadow, those are my kids. Because they totally look like me." Sonic said sacastically, while Knuckles was snickering.

"He admits it." Shadow whispered to Knuckles. "A hundred sons, and one daughter. Your sexists! Your daughters a whore! She's the play thing of the village. Especially the old man, what's his name? Papa smurf? Yeah, he's a pedo. He dorks her every night. INBREEDING! They just want to keep it in the family. There's no shame in that, cuz, it's a frickin' cartoon! They show this shit to little kids? Thats fucked up! I kill people and I'm a better influence!"

Kuckles was rolling on the floor, while Sonic was trying not to do the same.

"Hey! Lets sing Karoke! Me first!" Shadow stood up and grabbed a pen holding it to his mouth. "Ahem, 'Fuck, fuck fuck! Mother mother fuck, mother mother fuck fuck, mother fuck mother fuck, noange noange noange,. 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4, noange noange noange. Smokin weed, smokin weed, doin coke,' I don't do that! 'I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world. Life in plastic, and beer that amazing! My heart will go on! Even though I could have moved my fat ass over and let you on the door! Instead I killed you, Jack, My true love' Oh my god! It's Godzilla! Look!"

Knuckles was crying, he was laughing so hard. Sonic was doing the same. This had to be the funnest plane ride in the history of plane rides. "Shadow that's your reflection, so sit down."

By then Knuckles had to go land the plane, Sonic had to strap Shadow back down, which wasn't pretty. "Hey! I don't know what your doing, but I don't like it." Shadow protested.

"It's for your own protection." Sonic replied.

"I don't want to be part of your sexual torture, you freak! Untie me! I don't like that kinky stuff!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, and sat down, hoping Knuckles would hurry and land.

"Kagome, be careful with him. He's a little drunk." Sonic said, as Kagome was half carrying Shadow, taking them on the tour of her land.

"I'm not a little drunk! You crazy blue bastard. I'm alot drunk!" Shadow slurred.

"This is the well, we need to be careful going down here." Kagome said letting go of Shadow. Which was a mistake.

"I see no well. I just see a big hole in the ground. I gotta get a closer look." Shadow leaned over the well, at first he had a good firm grip. Soon enough he burped and slipped, flipping over into the well. It seemed like he was falling forver before he hit the ground. Hard. "I'M OKAY!" He yelled up the well. "If you can hear me." He added. When no one came to see him, he started climbing up. Soon he came to the top but when he looked around he noticed he wasn't at Kagomes anymore. He climbed out and looked around. "Well this sucks, where the hell am I?"

Shadow quickly looked up, because he heard a noise in the tree. Thats when he saw a silver haired guy in red. "Oh, is this your tree? I'm sorry, I didn't know. I won't touch it."

The sliver haired shifted, "Who are you?"

"I...I...Shadow, yeah, I'm Shadow." Shadow told him. Climbing up the tree. "Who are you?"

Shadow had finally made it to the limb with the silver haired guy. He noticed that he had dog ears, he had the strange urge to touch them.

"I'm InuYasha. A dog demon." The silver haired guy announced.

"Cool, I used to be a hedgehog." Shadow replied. "But now I'm not, and I don't know how I got here. One minute i'm in the air, then I'm with Kagome, then I'm falling, then I'm in a tree, with InuYasha dog demon."

"You were in the air? Do you fly?" InuYasha asked curiously.

Shadow shook his head. "Na, I was in a plane."

"Whats a 'plane'?"

Shadow looked at him squarely. "It's a big piece of metal that flys through the air, kind of like a bird, except it doesn't flap wings, like this." Shadow started flapping his arms up and down, yelling "Caw Caw!" But then he fell out of the the tree, landing face first on the ground.

"INUYASHA! What did you do to him?" Kagome yelled as she came out of the well.

InuYasha jumped down from the tree. "Hey! He just randomly started talking about a strange bird that does 'caw' and fell out of the tree, screaming 'I can fly!' I didn't touch him"

"Never mind him, he's drunk." Sonic was saying as he and Knuckles picked up Shadow.

"Sonic! I flew like a peinguin." Shadow laughed. "It was AWESOME! Though the landing hurt a little, but I'll be okay."

"Whats 'plane'?" A girl asked walking up with a Monk, and a little fox.

"Well it's a big piece of metal that flys in the air. You see the guy with the red hair? Yeah he goes into a room called the 'cock pit' do you know what that is?" Shadow asked the girl who looked like she was thinking about it. "It's not what your thinking, you whore! It's a room where you go fly the plane."

"What is wrong with him?" InuYasha asked.

"He's a little drunk." Sonic told them all.

"I told you, you blue bastard, I'm not a little drunk, I am VERY drunk! And now I would like to take a nap, with this pretty lady!" Shadow said looking at Kagome. "I don't like you, I like your friend though, her." He pointed to the girl holding the fox, then did a face plant.


End file.
